transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kord Overthrown
Lord Kord, as he is called by some--it doesn't sound as stupid in Nebulanese--is currently within his private chambers, clearly frustrated as he answers one vid-call after another from Council Peers who is he trying to garner support for--and failing. "I'm sorry, Kord, but there's just too many unanswered questions about what's going on here. And your decision to reject the Autobots' help was foolish! I'm sorry, but you may no longer be suitable to lead us!" says one Nebulan peer before he hangs up. "DAMMIT!" Kord growls, slamming his fist on the table. His hands then go to his face, rubbing it. "Unnngh. This has to be Zarak. This has to be Zarak! How did he undercut me, how?" Under Kord's desk, a little grasshopper is listening.. Kord's shaking hands dial another number on his vid-phone... one that isn't saved in his list of contacts. The line rings, and rings, and rings, with Kord shaking with anticipation, then finally... "Kord?" says a calm, yet deep voice. Alas, Kickback isn't in the right spot to see whose face it is. "What is it? You seem troubled." "It's... it's the Council," Kord says, sounding less like a leader and more like a drug addict who hasn't had a hit in a while. "They're going to remove me from power... I don't know what to do! Can you... can you help me? Please..." "Ahh..." says the other voice. "You did ask nicely. So this is what I will do, Kord. I will come and speak to this Council myself." "You will?!" Kord says, sounding like a divine event was imminent. "Oh, thank you! Does that mean... it's almost time?" "Oh yes... be ready Kord. I will need you and Soriza soon." Tiny Grasshopper <'Kickback'> attempts to search for a voice match in any of his databases as he listens in. How interesting, how fortunate... and how bad for Kord. He knows this song all too well. He's sung it to fools himself. The database search takes a surprisingly long time, but Kickback can eventually identify the voice, and it may come as no surprise. IT'S OVERLORD! "Oh, thank you, Master," Kord says with a tremulous voice. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you." "Oh, I would do anything for you, my precious Kord. After all... *you're a part of me.*" Overlord replies. "Stay strong. I will be there soon." And the communication ends. Kord leans back in his chair, and sighs. Auditorium - Nebulos The Great Auditorium is a gigantic domed room, huge even for Transformers. It is here that the great and good of Nebulos gather, it is here that the Council of Peers wisely debate and rule Nebulos, and it is here that any captured Transformer will be hauled to the Council to answer for accusations of war crimes against this peaceful world.. The Council of Peers. Once more, the Council is meeting regarding the strange events on Nebulos, but this time, it is meeting to determine whether or not Kord can remain as leader of the Council, along with his emergency powers. "Where is Kord?" one of the Peers, an elderly man called Sorgen yells. "This is unacceptable! Late to his own impeachment! But perhaps that's just what we should expect!" "Quiet down, old man!" a female Peer, Soriza, snaps at him from across the chamber. "He'll be here!" "Enough, Soriza..." That would be Kord now, finally entering the chamber and taking position at a dais in the center of the chamber. "Yes, you do!" Sorgen yells. "And I've sent an invitation to the Autobots! I believe they have some evidence regarding your activities on our world!" Author's Note: Woops, sorry about the mangled conversation here. That's the danger of writing without an editor. "Really?" Kord says. "I've sent an invitation, too!" "To whom?" "It's a *surprise.*" Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Having been one of the mechs that unveiled the atrocities happening on Nebulon (shortly before getting blown up and tesla'd by DJD), Wraith found it very pertinent to show up... Certainly his own investigations have been more on the 'I collect things' level, leaving analysis to the pros. But there's a strange vested interest for him here. He saw things that just weren't...right. Not normal. And that's coming from /him/. Of course, with so much Decepticon activity on the planet, and the DJD, sometimes it's also just good to stick by the council in the odd event that trouble decides to rear its head. Call it...protector by proxy. With intent to offer support as required. Blast Off is here as well, sitting silently in a corner, as is often his custom. Arms crosses, violet optics gleam steadily as he watches the proceedings. He's here mainly because he's trying to figure out everything he can about the DJD and this "Overlord" character.... and Kord seems involved with them somehow. The Combaticon has a very long, bitter history with the DJD- they are the enforcers who captured the Renegade Decepticons (as the Combaticons were known then) and sent them to be mind imprisoned for millions of years. So yes, this is VERY personal. He did recently get to fell Vos, the one who was so "kind" as to share his face earlier... but then he himself was felled by Kaon and Overlord. That was the plan, at least... watch the proceedings and learn what he could. But right now, he finds himself distracted by someone else. Wraith is /right there/ in the room with him, and the Combaticon keeps glancing over at the Autobot and trying not to look nervous. His trigger finger keeps twitching, but his weapon remains in subspace for now. Punch sits silently and, to all intents and purposes, he's dead to the world. It's cool in here. For now that's enough. Anything else, officially speaking, he's on leave, off the clock and commission inactive. Right now he's enjoying being able to be just another citizen sitting in a well climate conditioned room. Calm, cool and suprising himself at the pleasure that the ability to sit and be can provide Punch lets the good times and the downtime roll. As much as Punch can do downtime in any case. Tiny Grasshopper <'Kickback'> is here.... just not really visible as such. Not unles you're searching the floor for tiny buts. "What was it /like/, gazing into the optics of some the most fearsome mechs to ever be graced by our fair badge," Runabout presses as he settles into a seat beside Blast Off, "and living to tell the tale? Most thrilling, I'm sure! Personally, I would be loathe to cross their paths--frightful stuff! Then again--it must be quite the affirmation of existence, to know that you're capable of surviving such peril..." Runabout is mostly here because he happened across a group of Decepticons boarding a shuttle to Nebulos and didn't have anything else to do, and the fact that he rushed to to grab a seat near the Combaticon right after arriving is, similarly, down to happenstance more than anything else: since this is, apparently, a legal proceeding of some kind - complete with the potential for witnesses and evidence - Blast Off and his tale of survival is the only source of entertainment available to the Battlecharger. "Kord, we have reason to believe that you are directly behind some of the chaos on our world," Sorgen says, starting things off. "For one, you have personally benefited immensely from this crisis. Not only are you the leader of this Council, we granted you emergency powers. And from those powers, you proceeded to place individuals loyal to you in positions of power across our entire government. Nebulan self-defense forces have mysteriously been directed *away* from sites about to be attacked by, as they call themselves, the 'Decepticon Justice Division.' Civilian forces have been directed to help move resources to remote locations without being told why. And that's not even the worst of it, Kord! One might go as far as to say you are in league with these marauders!" "Nonsense and lies!" Kord says back. "You haven't a scrape of evidence to prove any of this." "Maybe I don't, Kord," Sorgen says, turning his gaze to the Autobots and Decepticons. "But maybe they do!" Wraith thinks for a moment before looking at the council. "If I may, I am curious about the discovery that was made when last I had the honor to witness one of your Council sessions." He waits for a proper nod his way to begin speaking. "In part, the plagued Nebulons we encountered, and the massacre that took place before liberation of one of the workers from that site by the Autobot, Jazz." He looks more primarily at Sorgen. "Has the Council established a link between Kord's activities and the coverups that went into keeping those specific situations hidden from the Council's purview?" Blast Off also looks over and notices Punch, who warrants a moment of the Combaticon's time. Those same violet optics regard the Autobot coldly, and whatever goes through his mind is hidden behind his optical visors and faceplate. That contemplation is interrupted as Runabout sits down next to him and starts asking rather... personal questions as far as the introverted Combaticon shuttle is concerned. He looks to the Battecharger, annoyed, trying to determine just what "tale" he's looking to hear. If it's the battle that led to him being deterred in the Detention Center, which is the shuttle's first thought, Runabout can go jump in a lake full of Sharkticons for all Blast Off cares. But he considers the likelihood of this and realizes that perhaps Runabout simply meant the more current abttles. WELL. That's different, then. The Combaticon raises his head haughtily and comments quietly, "Meh. They are not as fearsome as you might think... certainly not when compared to the might of the Combaticons. I felled one of their number myself only recently!" Of course he convenientally leaves out where he was brought down by another DJD later. "We Combaticons are capable of surviving a great deal many things... the DJD shall merley be one of a long line..." He finishes with a dismaissive wave of his hand. Sorgen frowns, and replies, "Yes, we have conducted an investigation into the matter, but we've found no evidence of those things." "That video was a forgery anyway!" Soriza yells. "Don't trouble this Council with your fanciful tales!" "Well, then," Sorgen says, "Perhaps the Autobots have a statement from the survivors to show that this really happened?" Punch continues to sit and wait. The cool air's permeated every system, circuit and servo in his body. The chill is a little numbing which is good. Sometimes he used to wish that he could be wrong. Now he's a little wiser. Wishing never changes the outcome. The facts are what they are. Were what they were. Will be what they will be. At least the temperature reminds him he can feel and that, unfortunately, he was right. The others are talking. I'm sure, if needs be, I'll speak when spoken to - Punch muses silently to himself. Wraith nods. "I will pull up the file..." He slides his own datapad out and starts to access the mission files from Jazz, sending in an official query and proper requests for access before playing the soundfile. "I am going to mask the worker's identity, for their protection, but will provide specifics to the council in private if so required. I am certain that the Council can agree to such." The account itself is, to be honest, quite a horrifying one, focusing a great deal on the personal questions involved in the hiring process, the qualifiers of being alone, orphaned, isolated, single... Those who would not be missed, in a nutshell. The witness mentions a phone number as well, and Wraith flashes the phone number via holographic display for the council to view right as he dials it. For the sake of dialing... Kickback is suddenly sitting on the other side of Runabout, hands folded in his lap, smiling like the cat that ate the canary, listening intently to what Wraith and the Council have to say to each other. For now. The metal locust transforms and rises up, body twisting into the shape of a humanoid robot named Kickback. For some reason, a phone is going off near Runabout. That's odd. Does he have a cell phone or something? "Ah... well, it is quite a harrowing account!" Kord says. "But still, no one has been able to produce one of these--heh--techno-zombies, so how can we say the account isn't the result of a drug overdose, hm? And besides, what would the machines gain from such creatures anyway?" Still, he's casting nervous glances over at Runabout for some reason. "Incredible!" Runabout exclaims, nearly - but not quite - clapping his hands together in his excitement. His hesitation is probably related to the person dangling by their legs from his left hand. Man, woman, Earthling, Nebulean--it isn't clear /who/ they are, due to the makeshift cocoon of restraint cables wrapped around most of their body. It's only because of the arm dangling from the cocoon that it's even clear that the Battlecharger's 'package' is humanoid. Nearly being crushed isn't even the worst of it; Runabout has barely given any consideration to the fact that there has been a person in his grasp since touching down on Nebulon. Flailing arms, expressive gesturing, the occasional bounce off of the ground; it's not a good ride. Runabout would probably be getting negative stars, if hostage-takers had to deal with online commentary. The Battlecharger follows the proceedings as they begin--or, at least, dutifully looks from participant to participant. The ringing phone elicits a brief glance down to his parcel, but afterwards, he brings his attention up to Kord, and then to Kickback, and then to Kord again. "OBJECTION!" he exclaims, thrusting his left hand triumphantly into the air. After a beat, he looks down to Kickback again. "Yes? Is this when--are we...?" Wraith looks towards Runabout. "Ah...there we go...." He walks towards the sound of the ringing phone and looks about for it. "A harrowing account indeed, if I must say so." He hms. "Let's see what happens when it goes to voicemail...but, while we work on that, I shall continue." "Who, if I may, controls the deeds and titles to properties about Nebulos?" He brings up the address and location of the building he'd tracked the tainted energon to. "Someone savvy with digging might be ideal, as I never had a chance to really see who this belonged to." His optics settle on Runabout. "You don't have a phone, do you?" Blast Off 's attention remains divided... he's trying to pay attention to the main proceedings going on before him. However, while Wraith hasn't seemed to notice him, he's certainly still paying attention to the Autobot. Plus, Punch is over there, being suspiciously quiet as far as the Combaticon is concerned, and Blast Off seems to be studying his mood intently. Then he flinches slightly as Runabout suddenly claps his hands together and presents some disgusting organic dangling from a cable. His look turns to distaste as he leans away from the commotion. Kickback softly groans and rubs his faceplate. "... You're ruining the dramatic timing," he chastizes the battlecharger, as he reaches over and takes the coccooned prisoner from Runabout's 'care'. The locust stands up, holding the prisoner in one, hand, as he proceeds to peel away the material like the skin of a banana. "Really," he sighs aloud, sounding disappointed as he shakes his head. "You Autobots need to learn that it is perfectly acceptable to resort to stronger methods when something this important comes up! But then again, you aren't very keen on using blackmail." "Fortunately I am." Kickback tosses aside the bindings, revealing Zavos in the palm of his hand. "Now, Mr. Zavos, I would like you to tell the council the truth about what Kord has been doing. I would like a nice, clearl, LOUD confession, and to make sure that I get one...." He picks up Zavos precariously by the back of his clothing... and brings the Nebulan up to his mouth. Right in a position to drop him in. "Be sure to speak up, or you're going in feet first. I like how you organic creatures wiggle on the way down." Directly below Zavos' feet, past the Insecticons' teeth, is a throat full of shredding devices whirring to life. Powerful chemical solvents are pooling over the glittering blades. If Punch's visual receptors were switched on he'd have seen Blast Off. As he hasn't there's no way to know how he'd react to that or Kickback's attempts to make a smoothie. "There's no planetwide authority for the management of property on Nebulos--usually that's handled by city councils," Sorgen explains. "Hm... that building..." Another councilman yells, "That's a building run by the Ministry of... uh... Food Production or whatever it's called!" Sorgen sighs. "Yes, the Ministry for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production. What would those creatures be doing there? Were they being... fed? And fed what? And..." He finally notices what Runabout is holding. "...is that a person?" Kord doesn't have time to deny the charges before Zavos is unwrapped. The poor guy looks horribly beaten, bruised, in tattered clothing that shows several surgical scars. He looks frightened by the sight of Kord, buuuut when Kickback dangles him over his mouth, that frightens him more! "Nononono! I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything! We were making Dark Powermasters! Dark Powermasters, making... they made something called Dark Energon for the DJD! I don't know what they wanted it for, but we fed the Dark Powermasters PEOPLE! WE FED THEM PEOPLE!" There's a startled gasp from the Council, and Kord frowns. "Now, hold on!" Sorgen says. "There will be no bloodshed here! Let him down! Er, not into your mouth!" "Who, me?" Runabout looks up at the approaching Wraith, head canting "Oh, no, no; I've yet to find one suited to my wit, I'm afraid..." The Battlecharger stops himself when his package is taken from him, and once it's revealed to be Zavos, he shifts from trying to mislead Wraith to thrusting a finger exuberantly towards the 'Bot's face and exclaiming, "Ah-/ha/!" to punctuate Kickback's statement; he even shoots up out of his chair. "You've fallen for the cleverest of ruses--the most deceptive of gambits!" Of course, now that Zavos is dangling on the witness stand, and now that he's suitably taunted Wraith, there isn't much left for Runabout to do but retake his seat. Oh, yes, and the ringing is coming from Zavos. There is a sigh as the Intel Operative makes his way over to Kickback and reaches out to pluck Zavos from the impending consumption. "Come now, Kickback, this is not how we behave on planets not belonging to us." He looks at Zavos. "Might we see your phone, please? Also, what was Kord's involvement as best you know it to be?" He looks back at the council. "As for the building, I tracked the Dark Energon shipment there, and it was promptly detonated when my arrival was noted." He replays visuals of the explosion, aftermath, and the discussion between Vos and Kaon as they stood over his wrecked Lamborghini mode. "As you can see, there is a direct link between the Dark Energon production, the corrupted powermasters, and the DJD, meaning that anyone covering the ordeal is either complicit to, or a puppet of, the DJD's activities." Kickback moves Zavos away from his mouth and back into his hand. "Thank you Mr. Zavos!" he says cheerfully. He then pats him very gently on the head to reassure him that all is well. "...feeding them people?" he muses to himself. "And here I am making due with leftovers." While he's looking away, Wraith snatches Zavos from his hand. "Hey!" the locust protests. "Get your own pet!" "How wicked!" Runabout exclaims after Zavos has given his testimony. He then says to Kickback, "There, there--perhaps we'll be able to get you a new one before we leave." Blast Off looks disgusted and moves seats so as to be further from flailing organics, too much commotion... and Wraith. He sits a little closer to Punch and crosses his arms as he lean back into his seat. Zavos whimpers, pulling out his phone to hold it out for all to see. Yep, it's ringing, and it's Wraith's number that's dialing in. He nearly drops the phone when he's handed off to Wraith, but he doesn't quite. His body mostly goes limp in the Autobot's hands. "Kord was behind it all. He gave us the Dark Powermasters, showed us how to control them, and he ordered us to feed them and told us where to send the Dark Energon to! And... and he had me find potential rivals to Kord, and we'd... kill them, and feed them to the Dark Powermasters, too..." "I recognize him, now!" Sorgen says. "That's Zavos. One of your appointees to the Ministry of Food Production! Yes, you can't deny he works for you, Kord!" "I... never told him to do that!" Kord grumbles. "Of course not," Sorgen snaps. His gaze turns to Punch, now. "Autobot, you've been silent throughout all of this. Do you have anything to add before we vote?" A whining sound, similar to the recharging of a flashbulb grows in pitch and volume. Punch, reluctantly, stands coughs to clear his vocaliser and says, "Couple of minor details, assembled ladies, gentlemen, neuters and others. First, The information about the tied up one over there. I was on detachment when Zavos was questioned. I say questioning but it was a ruse to see where he'd go, who he was working with. Turns out he traveled straight to a facility run by Thunderwing. There are other details but they're already in the report that'll be en route by courier. I just wanted to make sure the copies of the report got here as, technically, I'm on leave but I did send them in advance of taking that action." Looking to his side he see Blast Off and says, "Hello? Can I help you there?" Runabout's last pose: "Most certainly!" Really, Runabout only made the offer because he doesn't have much else to contribute to the hearing, and he was excited to be able to offer something to somebody. He hadn't given much thought to fulfilling it, although now that it's out there--he doesn't exactly /hate/ the idea. It's something to do, and besides that, now that he doesn't have the little guy dangling helplessly from his fingers anymore, he's beginning to realize that he misses the connection they shared. "All we'll have to do is slip off and find a city before the shuttle disembarks..." Posed by Wraith 2m 3s ago: Wraith's last pose: Wraith smiles pleasantly at Kickback. "I'm certain they would appreciate it for their records." He walks Zavos over to Sorgen to formally offer him up to their security forces, passing over the phone as well. "This one is all yours." A copy of the sanitized records he presented is handed over as well, but anything with proper identities is not yet shared. Not without going through proper intel channels for exchange of information via secure and classified means. But that goes without saying. "Thank you for hearing me out." Posed by Kickback 6m 18s ago: Kickback's last pose: Kickback sniffles a bit, sounding sad, looking at Runabout. "Would you really? I've been terribly lonely lately, what with Scorn off shopping for boots all the time," he asides, sounding hopeful. Immediately his mood swings to amused again. "Oh, and if you need anything further to nail Kord to the wall, I have a ridiculously large amount of documents that will link him to all sorts of lovely, impeachable offenses." That really gets the Council in an uproar. "Thunderwing!? You're working with Thunderwing, too, Kord!?" Sorgen yells once the shouting has mostly died down. "And apparently that's the tip of the iceberg. Bailiff, ask the Decepticon for those documents. I want to see them!" Hm, are those footfalls outside? Anyway, a bailiff approaches Kickback cautiously, holding out a hand. "The... documents, please?" Blast Off listens to this all, but he's not hearing a lot of really fasincating information. He looks over at Punch's question though, and tilts his head at the Autbot, regarding him cooly. "No, not at all. I am merely an observer to this." His gaze remains, however, the Combaticon's expression unreadable. "So. You look a bit... glum." Kickback reaches into his chest compartment and pulls out a binder of files, handing the huge stack over the baliff. "Oh, by all means!" Chipper as ever. The bailiff takes the impressive stack, and looks exhausted by the time he's handed it over to Sorgen. The old man skims through it, his look of disbelief growing with everything he looks at. "By the gods.... Money laundering, agreements with the Koraja underworld, enemy lists--I'm on it of course--and you even have a steady flow of income from a brothel! I don't know if I can take more of this." "You... he's a Decepticon! You can't trust Decepticons to provide evidence!" Kord stammers. "The one I don't trust is you, Kord!" Sorgen says. "I say we call a vote now. All in favor of removing Kord from the Council of Peers and rescinding his emergency powers, say 'Aye!'" There is a chorus of 'Ayes' from the Council. Kord slumps over, staring at the ground. But as the footfalls from outside grow louder, he perks up, even smiles. "All those opposed?" Sorgen says. There's a handful of 'nays', except for... The council chamber doors are thrust open. "NAY." Standing in the archway is none other than Overlord! Overlord has arrived. Punch sighs. Really. Today of all days! Right. Deal with this first. Then deal with Blast Off. Then, finally, a smoke break. Wraith looks towards Overlord and narrows his optics. "Wonderful." He crosses his arms. "However, in this matter, I believe your vote is not worth it's weight in bolts. After all, the Council does not have Cybertronians present as current members." He sizes Overlord up and glances at the Decepticon reaction, casually charging his capacitors... Just in case it is needed. Hey, you're not a smart Autobot until you're an overprotective and cautious Autobot. Combat: Wraith analyzes Overlord for weaknesses. Kickback knows that voice, and he has the good sense to stay quiet. It's been a very long time, but... well.... You're not a good *spy* until you learn How Not To Be Seen. He's no longer visible in the room. Kickback shrinks into a tiny grasshopper through the magic of television. Combat: Tiny Grasshopper <'Kickback'> is no longer apparent in view! Blast Off 's cool, bored demeaner changes the instant Overlord steps into the room. Overlord, the strange Decepticon /who works with the DJD/. Also, the mech who took one of Blast Off's full orbital bombardments and was *left standing*. AND the one who, along with Kaon, felled Blast Off in the field of battle. The Combaticon stands, and his ionic blaster appears in his hand immediately. He doesn't raise it, but the sound of the weapon coming online can be heard. But for now he waits for Overlord's next move with an angry, purple flicker in his optics. "I say!" Runabout exclaims as Overlord's voice settles over the chamber. He takes a few seconds to look the titanic 'Con up and down before returning his attention to--an empty chair. "Kickback?" He looks left, looks right, then shrugs and turns his attention to Blast Off. Who has drawn a piece. "/Finally/," he says, in no rush to stand or draw his own rifle despite his tone managing to ride the line between giddiness and uncertainty. "A little excitement to break up this hearing." Punch's last pose: Punch curses internally. This is just wonderful. <> Punch transmits to Wraith <> Overlord seems to notice the tension in the room at his arrival. So.. he holds up his hands, smiles, and says in a soothing voice. "Be at ease... I am not here to fight." Then he proceeds to walk inside, joining the other Transformers. "Greetings. I am Overlord. Your protector. Your guardian. Your mother. Your father. I shall shelter you, provide for you, and *entertain you*." Sorgen looks at Wraith, then at Overlord. "Er... yes... 'Overlord.' The Autobot is correct. You are not a member of this Council, or even qualified to be on it! Your vote counts for nothing, and the majority has voted against Kord!" "No?" Overlord says, seeming to feign disappointment. "Nothing at all? And here I am, having done all I can to protect Nebulos from Zarak with what little resources are available to me! But if it's not those meddling Autobots one moment..." He casts an annoyed glance their way. "...it's Galvatron's loyalists the next. Hello, Blast Off!" Overlord approaches the Combaticon, peering down at him, his crimson optics standing out rather menacingly from under the shadow of his brow. "I trust you're feeling better? I do apologize for how harsh we were upon you. I just wanted you to stop harming my men. I meant you no ill will!" Wraith shakes his head slowly. "It was not until the DJD started a call to arms to oust the Decepticons that war returned to Nebuolos, and to date, the crisis that seems to grip Nebulos can be traced back directly to your actions, Overlord." Curt, but almost in a polite manner, isn't he. "I should also point out that your methods of 'protection'," he again plays the massive explosion of dark energon that caught himself, with Vos and Kaon's less than kind words to go with about destroying him, "are far less than civil. Or, at least, those under you are. And...we all know, if you want to find out why someone behaves as they do, you look to the head." There is a pause, "Or am I mistaken, Overlord?" Jazz has arrived. Combat: Jazz slips into the shadows and out of sight... Blast Off glares up at the huge 'Con, meeting the malevolent red optics with pale violet ones of his own. The grip remain tight on his weapon though he keeps it lowered. He'd step back as Overlord approaches, but it's a bit difficult in this setting with rows of seats all around. That grip just tightens, and he musters up as haughty a look as he can as he gazes up. "....Right. Sure you didn't." He says quietly. "No matter... we simply gave as good as we got. DO send my regards to Vos, won't you?" There's the slightest, almost subtle sneer in his tone. MAIL: Mailbox purged. Combat: Suddenly, Tiny Grasshopper <'Kickback'> appears out of the blue! The metal locust transforms and rises up, body twisting into the shape of a humanoid robot named Kickback. Kickback is suddenly behind Kord and the council, leaning against the wall, right within striking distance of them all. He folds his arms, cool and confident, a gleam playing over his crimson visor. "Mister... Overlord, was it?" he asks, addressing the room. "Exactly what is it that you want, in the grand scheme of things? I'm rather keen on cutting to the chase, as it were." Since Runabout chose the seat next to Blast Off, he's also stuck when Overlord approaches to loom over the Combaticon. He leans away the little bit that his seat allows him to as he says, "For what it's worth," he says to the long lost Decepticon, "while you may have thrown the normal proceedings of this parliament into disarray, and harmed several of my comrades in arms, I for one appreciate your upending what was becoming quite the chore to sit through! Murder, crime, deception--very rote." Overlord sighs, placing his hands behind his back. "Yes, indeed, I am directing the actions of the DJD, Thunderwing, even little Kord there!" "What!? So you admit that you have been directing the actions of our leader, then?" Sorgen says. "There is no possible way we can allow him to stay in power now!" "And why not?" Overlord says slowly approaching Wraith, peering down at him. "I am, after all, Nebulos's best chance of survival. Now, there have been strange events of late. These... "Dark" Powermasters, the "Dark" Energon, the attacks on defenseless villages... a simple investigation will reveal Zarak is behind everything." Sorgen is flummoxed. "But... there was an investigation, and it showed Kord was behind it all!" "Sorgen, Sorgen..." Overlord sighs. "I'm asking you to *believe*! Believe in *me*." And suddenly his attention is on Blast Off, pacing back towards him. "Did you? Did you now?" He leans in, stoops over, that perfectly sculpted face getting in Blast Off's personal space. "Remember the mask, Blast Off? You'll be wearing it again, soon. You'll be wearing it *many* times." "Ah, Overlord!--" Kord yelps as Kickback appears behind him. "Hm?" Overlord stands back up, striding across the council chambers slowly, stopping in front of Kord's podium. He tilts his head, squinting at Kickback. What's with the look...? "To answer your question? I want it all. I want leadership of the Decepticons. I want this planet. I want all the Autobots dead. I want Galvatron, broken and sobbing at my feet. Then? Well, we'll go from there. And thank you--" He smiles at Runabout. "I like to keep things interesting for *everyone*." Wraith grunts. "Right, and this is why you are petitioning Nebulos." He shakes his head. "You know, I will be quite honest. I have seen more cooperation between Decepticons, Nebulons, and Autobots to counter your activities than I've seen before." He narrows his optics. "And to brazenly make these claims under the guise that you are welcome here by your imposing nature is fallacy, if I have ever seen it." He looks back at Sorgen, as if to see what the council is leaning towards. Though, he does tap into the datapad he'd delivered to the Councillor earlier with a message that they may wish to get some security in place, or...at the very least...take their newfound 'prisoners' and depart. Kickback rubs his chin thoughtfully. Insecticons, after all, are not particularly known for their loyalty. He reaches down to try to pat Kord's head very gently, smiling pleasantly. "So cute when they're that size," he murmurs, before looking back up to Overlord. "These Nebulans can be such... integral parts of Decepticon plans." He leans back against the wall, arms back over his chest. "And what of the Decepticons who are not Galvatron? Will you kill them if they don't bend the knee to you?" In the shadowy catwalks and framing of the ceiling high above, something moves, hidden from the eyes of those below. A large figure somehow manages to slip silent and hidden amongst the rafters, moving into a position above the immense form of Overlord, a cobalt blue optic visor glowing dim in the darkness as he moves into position. <> crackles across the Autobot intel network, no details or signature code to the message. Otherwise, he's completely silent, a specter in the heights of the building, above the drop-mounted lighting, in shadows deep enough even his dim optical visor is unseen. Rifle out but not aimed at anything, simply ready for trouble. It seems they were out of cardboard boxes this trip. Blast Off tenses as Overlord comes in closer, and by the time the huge 'Con is invading the Combaticon's highly coveted personal space his hand is on the rim of the seat behind him as if considering jumping over it to get away. Upon the mention of wearing Vos' mask again, Blast Off's optics widen and go a little paler than usual. Words fail him, and the unnerved Combaticon stumbles backwards, finally just scrambling over the seat to glare at Overlord... from a safer distance with only a *hufff* to vocalize his displeasure. His weapon raises up, though, and he seems to be debating whether he should shoot or not. Runabout spends several seconds stroking his chin plate in deep contemplation. Sure, Overlord is directly responsible for setting events in motion that have made the lives of his fellow Decepticons, but on the other hand--he isn't Galvatron. Not that he has anything particular /against/ Galvatron; it's just that he's been in charge for so /long/, in some form or another. Maybe Overlord's Decepticons would give him opportunities to travel to new and exciting corners of the galaxy to blow stuff up indiscriminately. Then again, on the other hand, Galvatron already lets him blow stuff up pretty indiscriminately, and there never really seems to be a lack of things that need it; when it comes down to it, Runabout's loyalties are pretty easy to maintain. Blast Off scrambling away from the giant snaps him out of his thoughts and leaves him uncomfortably close to Overlord. "Come, now--there's certainly no need for all of this--this posturing," he says, his optics shifting somewhat nervously from Overlord to Blast Off. "We're all on the same--" Beat. "We are all Decept--" Another beat passes as he looks between the pair again, but rather than take another stab at it, he just whips his rifle out of Subspace and clambers out of his seat with a frown. He doesn't raise it, or anything, but--just in case he needs it, it's there. Overlord seems unphased by Wraith's words. "Is it a fallacy if I can make everyone believe it regardless? Have you not heard the expression, 'Perception is reality'? I hold it dear to my heart. And on some worlds, there's a similar saying: 'What matters is not what is, but what is believed.' So, if others believe I am not welcome here, it's a simple matter of changing their minds for them. Or killing them. Whatever is necessary, until the only ones remaining believe what I want them to." Sorgen looks increasingly terrified as the conversation continues, but when he finally looks down at his datapad and sees the message, he realizes that's probably a good suggestion, and motions to the other councilmembers to begin leaving, which they do. "And what of the other Decepticons?" Overlord continues, his attention back on Kickback as he idly paces about the room. "Why, of course. If they remain loyal to Galvatron, I will kill them... *after* I torture them. I may do it myself, or I may let the DJD do it. I have to keep their skills sharp, after all. So, no, Blast Off, we may be Decepticons, but you will find there are two kinds: Those who died horribly, and those who didn't. Ah..." He leans towards Kickback. "There's something about you I can't quite put my finger on. Do I know you?..." Kord doesn't seem to enjoy Kickback's attentions, and recoils from the headpat angrily. He seems to finally notice that Councilmembers are leaving. "I DO NOT--" he suddenly booms, and the Nebulans freeze in place, looking fearfully at Overlord. His voice drops down to normal volume. "--recall saying anyone could leave." "I wasn't always an Insecticon," Kickback replies nonchalantly to Overlord, his attentions fully on the greatest threat in the room, and not on anything else. "A stint on earth, with no other vehicle modes - the identocomputers did their best, but really... a locust wasn't my first choice." "Some days... I miss the courts of Straxus." Wraith narrows his optics. "I did." He starts charging his capacitors well beyond their limits. "Councillors, if I have your leave... I should like to evict this one from the premises." The unsaid 'While you leave NOW' is left hanging thick in the air as he assesses his backup in the area. "Let's be quite honest here, Overlord, you will win this fight, but I think the war's well out of your reach." He smirks as energy starts to crackle along his frame. "You are more than welcome to try and 'impose' your order on me, Overlord, I'll gladly take you up on that challenge." "I wasn't always an Insecticon," Kickback replies nonchalantly to Overlord, his attentions fully on the greatest threat in the room, and not on anything else. "A stint on earth, with no other vehicle modes - the identocomputers did their best, but really... a locust wasn't my first choice." "Some days... I miss the courts of Straxus." Up in the rafters above Overlord, Jazz shakes his head, this won't end well at all. He drops his rifle back into it's subspace compartment as he pulls a few things out and begins to fiddle with the wiring and design, grafting the overpowered energon pack he received as a gift onto a shaped charge, fusing the energon overcharger into the detonator coil to boost the damage, and adhering it all to a mag-lock system. <> as he works. Punch snaps. As he paces, supposedly at random, he vents straight at Overlord "That's really really handy . . . looney whatever. I could do with dying today. Really. I mean is the overcompensation package as standard or do you have to pay extra for that? I'm just curious as it's all the same. 'I want power', 'I want to rule', 'I want . . . . I want' It's enough to make a guy give up!" Since Punch has covered the distance during his suicidal rant he's now got what he wanted. A firing poistion on Kickback. As long as Overlord doesn't kill him before he can fire at least he can give the council an escape route. No messing about. It just needs to hit and literally get Kickback to bug off out the way of the door. Too high a yield and someone who Punch actually is worried about dies. He quickly recalls his mortar, raises it and fires. Combat: Punch strikes Kickback with his Today is just not my day! attack! -3 Blast Off 's face is suddenly hurting, which is totally psychosomatic, phantom pain, and he knows it, but he still reaches up to touch it briefly. Vos' mask was excruciatingly painful, and just that one, quick contact with all those drills and pain triggering mechanisms burrowing into his head took a long time to heal. There's no way he wants a second helping- or third, or fourth, or.... Part of him would like to just fly away right now, but then... what would Onslaught and the other Combaticons think? No, Blast Off needs to see this as an opportunity to exact revenge on the huge 'Con standing there, threatening all Decepticons. Not that he really cares about that, but, who knows, it might even make him look good to the Decepticon higher-ups, and he could use that right about now. He focuses in on his pride as a Combaticon and the weapon starts to raise- just as Punch fires on Kickback. The soun of gunfire triggers the final connection needed in the Combaticon's courage- triggering his comnbat instincts- and he fires straight at Overlord! "You will RUE the day you threatened Combaticons! We WILL have the last laugh!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off misses Overlord with his I like my face just the way it is. Even if it IS kinda secondhand from WWII. (Laser) attack! Kickback actually -- actually -- COVERS KORD. He crouches over the Nebulan, using his body as a shield from the mortar, taking light damage. What the heck?! "Wh--you'll do no such thing!" Runabout /certainly/ has an aversion to being tortured to death; whatever entertainment Overlord's interruption may have provided doesn't really outweigh that. As Punch and Blast Off open fire - on completely different targets - the Battlecharger locks onto Overlord, squeezes his fingers tightly around the handle of his blaster, and opens up with a salvo of pellet-sized lasers aimed at the towering 'Con's torso. Combat: Runabout strikes Overlord with his Pew Pew Pew Pew (Laser) attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Wraith analyzes Overlord for weaknesses. "I do recall Straxus having a trio of three advisors who were rarely out of each other's sight. You remind me of one of them," Overlord says, amused, to Kickback. "But I always thought of them as bottom feeders, licking up his scraps. Straxus gave me so much more by comparison." His head tilts back, and he smiles as he seems to recall those days. "But to each their own, I suppose. I will still demand your loyalty, Insecticon." Wraith makes a brave stand against him, and Overlord looks at him with this... soulless glare. The sort that only a true psychopath could pull off. "So you are going to oppose me, then? And you, as well?" He turns to Punch next, his optics narrowing at his rant. "Now... that's not very nice, Autobot. Perhaps you'd like to apologize... while you can?" Then the shooting starts, and Overlord's optics widen again as Punch appears to be firing at Kord--but then Kickback shields him with his body! Overlord raises a brow at that. "Well! It seems you've chosen the right side. Kord! Soriza! Reveal your true selves--LORD GIGA AND LADY MEGA, THE RULERS OF NEBULOS!" Two panels on Overlord's chest pop open, revealing empty Powermaster slots. Soriza smiles with fanatical glee before powerarmor materializes around her, and she flings herself at Overlord, transforming into an engine, fitting into an open slot. Kord gives Kickback a wary glance after he saves him, but scrambles out of his grip, materializing his own armor before he too turns into an engine, and occupies Overlord's remaining slot. "YESSSSS," Overlord breathes as the process is completed, clenching his fists in the air as he feels the power coursing through him. Those present can see it for themselves as lightning arcs across his body! "Galvatron thinks he knows power! *I* know true power!" Amidst the lightshow, the Decepticons seem to be trying to add to it, a laser streaking by his head and another hitting his back, seeming to do very little damage! Overlord gives them a look, then turns his attention to the Autobots. "Now. See for yourself THIS POWER!" "Everyone out!" Sorgen yells frantically as Councilmembers stream past the fallen Kickback. "NO ONE LEAVES THIS PLACE." Overlord booms as grenades discharge from his chest across the room. And soon the room is filled with fire, screams, and shrapnel... Combat: Overlord sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Overlord misses Blast Off with his Grenade Launcher Area attack! Combat: Overlord strikes Runabout with his Grenade Launcher Area attack! Combat: Overlord strikes Punch with his Grenade Launcher Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Overlord strikes Wraith with his Grenade Launcher Area attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Dispersion Field Generator shield booster! Wraith smirks, the explosion shimmering along the electrical field as it works overtime to push the debris and outright disperse the impact. It still throws him, but is not nearly as devastating as it probably should have been...or what Overlord might have been expecting. << How are the Councilmembers? >> He lets the question hang as he springs into action ... ...moving to cover them (should they even need it at this point) for the purpose of helping them to the door. << Jazz, do it. >> He starts recharging his field, sending the collected data from both Punch and himself to the covert Autobot. "I hope you burn, Overlord." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Wraith analyzes Overlord for weaknesses Jazz can exploit. In the rafters above, Jazz has what he needs, at least most of it. The Meister starts moving, making sure to stay in position overtop of Overlord. "Come on come on...." he mutters, waiting for an opening. He knows he'll only get one shot at this and he's gotta make it count. Just wait for the telemetry..wait for the readout he needs. The shaped charge counts the most if he can put it on a weak point in that monsters armor, might be enough..might buy them the time they need to get whatever is left of the council out of here. Maybe get reinforcements to Nebulos..Omega Supreme and Metroplex probably aren't doing anything significant at the moment. Finally, the charge gripped in his left hand and his grappling hook already primed, replacing his right, he gets the telemetry. Throwing himself off of the catwalk he dives down towards Overlord, his grappling hook already firing as he falls. "EVERYONE DOWN!" is all the warning as he slaps the charge on Overlord, placed on the point Wraith pinpointed..and as his grapple starts pulling him away, triggers it, hopefully before Overlord can knock it loose. Combat: Jazz appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Jazz strikes Overlord with Thermal Detonator's overcharged shaped charge attack! Combat: Jazz's Thermal Detonator is destroyed! Combat: Jazz uses up a charge on his Potent Energon Pack booster pack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Fearless. Kickback stays down, amid all that smoke and debris. He's far too fragile to get engaged in that firefight. He lets the council members run past him, playing possum. Surely that little mortar round isn't all it takes to take him down.... << You want loyalty? >> Kickback radios to Overlord, peeking up through all the haze, his optics scanning around the room, settling on mutually offensive combatant. << Allow me to give you a gift as a token of my esteem, >> he sends, along with structural data on someone in the room.... Combat: Kickback analyzes Jazz for weaknesses Overlord can exploit. the first thing Punch does it bite down on his own words after the blast. The flaxing shoulder! AGAIN! Yes he's ignoring the fact his arm's hanging limply and, in all likelihood, is now useless and that, in but a few more seconds he's dead anyway. Might was well as make it count. <<'Jazz', wherever you swung off to do me a favor and destroy that card I gave you? Even if it's a moot point in any case.>> Pushing his luck as far as it'll go Punch tries again "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were last in line for color choice, and you need help just to stay charged. Two nursemaids. Wonderful. I didn't ask you to give me a tickle whatever-your-name-is. Put some effort into it!" With death nearby Punch hits Overlord with all his mortar's got to give. Blast Off is either more nervous than he realized, or Overlord's a lot faster than he was counting on- because he *misses*, which just... stings. The Combaticon is not happy about that, not one bit. His anger is assuaged, however, upon dodging Overlord's room-wide assault. "Bah- too slow, Overlord..." But the sudden reveal of Overlord's Powermaster abilities is a sobering one. The Combaticon debates his next move, when a shout of "Everyone down" is heard, and he turns to avoid being caught in Jazz's attack. Then he's on to finishing business. Slag it all. He's going to have to get more focused here. Leaping up to perch precariously on two seat backs not of the same row, he takes aim, then fires a shot at Overlord from his ionic blaster. "Onslaught sends his regards!!!" Slag, now this REALLY better hit. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Overlord with his I just need a cigar and a plan attack! -1 Combat: You took damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! Combat: Punch strikes Overlord with his one turn then death. attack! Combat: You took damage. Runabout doesn't make much of an effort to move when grenades begin tumbling from Overlord's chest and bouncing around the room, or when Jazz appears from /nowhere/(the rafters). Or when the grenades begin detonating, even--/especially/ then. His optics widen when the first explosion takes out a few seats a ways away from him, and he starts to lower his weapon when the next pulverizes the podium. He doesn't have a death wish, and he /certainly/ knows how to recognize a grenade, but--there are just so /many/ of them. And they're so. Loud. And creating so. Many. Fires. If it weren't for one of the explosives rolling near his feet, then sending him flying several rows over to eventually flatten another bank of seats, it's likely that he'd not have snapped out of his trance until well after the meeting space had been turned into flaming rubble around him. "Nggrh..." he groans, groggily picking himself up and trying to compensate for his shaken equilibrium. Since a sizable chunk of one of his shins is missing, now, actually standing upright is something of a chore. "Ruh--ruffian!" he exclaims, snapping his gun up and half-pulling the trigger so that energy begins to build in the barrel. "Scoundral! All the power on Nebulon won't be enough to protect you from the awesome might of my particle rifle!" The shot that follows is--more or less just a larger, noisier, and mildly more potent version of the stream of lasers he pelted the Deception with moments ago. But it's the thought that counts. Combat: Runabout strikes Overlord with his Particle Beam Rifle attack! -2 Combat: You took damage. Overlord takes an extremely potent hit from Jazz, almost sending him down to his knees! The bomb detonates between armor plates, and while the armor itself appears to be relatively unaffected, it seems that maybe some of the explosive went off *inside* Overlord! Smoke pours out between the gaps, smelling of burnt electronics. "Nnnh. Of course... trying to find weak points. I can't blame you--" A hand shoots out for Jazz's leg as he swings by. "But I can see some of yours now, Jazz. Let's see... this part, right here... a little pressure and it will come right off..." If Overlord managed to grab Jazz, he seems to be referring to the hood of Jazz's altmode. And the problem isn't so much that it's a weak point, but that it's so well attached, that if someone were to pull on it too hard, well, who knows what might get yanked out, too! Punch's mortar explodes his armor, but seems to mostly a scorch mark, as does Runabout's particle beam. Same with Blast Off's attack, but the surge of energy at least seemed to make him spasm momentarily. Many Councilmen and women appear to be injured or even killed in the wake of the attack by Overlord. Cries of pain and fear echo through the chamber. Still, if Punch hadn't cleared the way for the Council to escape, it might have been worse. Combat: Overlord sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Overlord strikes Jazz with his Controlled Brutality attack! Combat: Massive damage! Combat: Removing analysis data for Jazz. Wraith is...actually quite distraught over the carnage, and he starts to usher and pull the wounded towards the exit while shielding them with his own body, turning to charge up a nice torrent of electricity. He's no DJD, but...man, you know? There's something to be said when you're dealing with Tesla's favorite plaything. It's flashy, and all kinds of fun. Of course, watching Jazz take a brunt of the carnage that is Overlord's retaliation is enough to get him on the offensive. But... Council. He'll gladly keep shielding them as they finish clearing out. Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Overlord with his This is going to go downhill fast... attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Firepower! "Get outta here!" is all Jazz can manage before Kickback's treachery bears fruit and Jazz is caught out of the air, mid grappleflight. The massive hands of Overlord gripping him like a ragdoll crush the hood of his car mode, his chest throwing sparks and fire as the behemoth wrenches and yanks at him. Then, like a scene out of a very bad movie, Jazz is literally ripped in half before their eyes, his legs torn off amidst his scream of pain and agony.. Then, Jazz is lying on two separate sides of the auditorium, his legs discarded one way and his torso the other, the Meister lost in agony as his systems sieze up. His optical visor still glows faintly and his body still retains color, so unlike a bad movie he appears to still be alive for the moment, but how long that will last is unknown. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Jazz has 'skipped' his action for this round. Got to focus. Now there's an idea. If he can work this for just a little longer. Punch skips witty repartee and focuses on his trick shot. If he can get the next round into that hole left by the bomb that'll get some attention. If he lives long enough to take the shot, that is. Jazz is down and in pieces. Gotta work fast! Combat: Punch analyzes Overlord for weaknesses. Kickback chitters, a hissing, unhinged laugh, his optics glowing bright. He loves it. He LOVES all this chaos, all this carnage! Oh to be at the center of it all.... he wishes it were him *personally* tearing others in half, but alas, he'll have to live vicariously through the slaughter of others. << Let's make some Autobot widows, shall we? >> he radios to Overlord, sending more tracking data, while lying motionless amid the rubble. Combat: Kickback analyzes Wraith for weaknesses Overlord can exploit. "Good show!" Runabout exclaims when Jazz is split across the auditorium. Just because the 'Cons and the Autobots happen to have a common enemy at the moment doesn't mean that he can't appreciate a spot of good ol' fashioned carnage being visited upon one of them. He Blast Off can't help but glance over as Runabout starts exclaiming "scoundrel" and "ruffian" like he's been taking lessons from the Combation shuttle or something. An optic ridge raises, but he doesn't have much time to say anything else... especially as Jazz goes flying off in two pieces. The Combaticon blinks at that, pausing a moment. Overlord can do that much damage in ONE SHOT? This isn't good. Blast Off doesn't like to admit it, but he does know he can't take many shots well- and if Jazz got /that/ fried, Blast off... just... no. Let's not go there. Kickback laughing like a madmech is not helping, either. Blast off hops down from his perch and moves to a further location, still on alert for a good shot. He doesn't have to be close in order to snipe from afar- nor does he want to be. There's a glance up at the ceiling... oh, how he wants to fly right now... if he were in shuttle mode he could be far more effective, keep much more distance, and do far more damage. He'd like to try another bombardment. But he cannot, alas, and has to simply keep watch- and fire when the opportune moment presents itself- which is NOW! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Overlord with his Why can't you fight in the sky like a normal Decepticon? (Laser) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Accuracy! "Good show!" Runabout spontaneously exclaims when Jazz is split across the auditorium. Just because the 'Cons and the Autobots happen to have a common enemy at the moment doesn't mean that he can't appreciate a spot of good ol' fashioned carnage being visited upon one of them. He tramples some of what remains of the seating as he cheers Overlord on in an effort to circle around the behemoth; /some/ part of him must be vulnerable. Everyone and everything has a weakness somewhere--something that can be exploited to produce a suitably flashy explosion. Or so his nature as a serial demolitionist leads him to believe. When Blast Off takes his shot, he opts to drop to a knee, snap his own blaster up, and add a few bursts of superheated particles to the mix; in lieu of anything that looks like a weak point, combined fire will have to do. Combat: Runabout strikes Overlord with his I appreciate your style but I have to blow you up (Laser) attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Runabout's attack has damaged your Strength! Overlord tosses Jazz's bits aside the moment they're separated, like a broken toy he's lost interest in. Maybe that's literally how he sees him. <> Overlord says. <> His head snaps back as Blast Off plants a laser blast *right* on his right optic sensor, and it explodes... yet the shot doesn't penetrate into his skull!? "Hnnn. Blast Off, you *do* enjoy tempting fate..." Runabout's blasts, sadly, do not do that much more damage to him than they did before, but it may be that, even if he's not punching through that tough armor, his shots may be battering the internal components within regardless. And indeed, it does seem that Overlord's movements are becoming more sluggish as he takes fire from the various combatants here. Can he be brought down!? More Councilmembers stream out of the building, some of them helping injured comrades out as they go. Despite the carnage so far the Autobots' intervention has saved most of their lives. But Overlord is not pleased by this. "No one... LEAVES. Not until I say they can!" And he looks around the room, sneering at the remaining combatants he has left to kill. So much work left to be done. So many targets. Then... he splits in two, becoming a tank and a jet! <> Overlord radios as the tank bears down on Wraith, the turret aiming *right* at the weakpoint Kickback lined out for him, and firing a shell that may knock him right out of the building! The Jet, meanwhile, uses VTOL thrusters to glide carefully about the room, covering the tank as it fires a stream of lasers and rockets at Punch and Runabout! Overlord transforms into his Tank & Jet mode. Combat: Tank & Jet sets his defense level to Protected. Wraith smirks. "Heh... bring it..." Combat: Tank & Jet strikes Wraith with his Combined Strike Area attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Dispersion Field Generator shield booster! Combat: Removing analysis data for Wraith. Combat: Tank & Jet strikes Runabout with his Combined Strike Area attack! Combat: Tank & Jet strikes Punch with his Combined Strike Area attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! You send a radio message to Kickback: I must admit, even with *my* power the situation is becoming untenable. Be ready to withdraw. You receive a radio message from Kickback: Allow me to offer some cover. You send a radio message to Kickback: As you wish! Wraith brings up the shields for as much as they'll take, which isn't much... but it helps. He's sent flying, pieces of his chassis flying as one of his energon lines is ruptured, spraying the wall nearest him with that glowing fluid... He slides down to the ground, coughing... But there's still the Council. What few remain. And a broken Jazz. "Hate to break orders...but...gotta get them out first, right?" He pushes himself to his feet and looks at Blast Off after his first step falters, leaving him leaning back against the wall once more. Deep breath... Here goes. He pushes off the wall and leaps at Overlord. He bit Galvatron... he might as well go for broke, and his teeth snap for the vitals. Overlord drained him of a little bit...he might as well return the favor. Combat: Wraith misses Tank & Jet with his This mean I'm the Bitemaster? Scorn ain't got nothin'.... attack! The weapons do their work. A diagonal cross section of all of Punch's casing falls off revealing the raw endoskeleton and many energon leaks. He drops to one knee and thinks to himself . . . . Now for tonights final trick ladies and gentlemen! I need a volunteer from the audience! You sir, you're particularly repulsive and a bit kill everyone now! You'll do nicely though. Punch coughs loudly. Twice. Then he croaks from his shattered vocaliser as loudly as he can "Excuse me! Mr Split-personality! Could I possibly distract you for a brief moment?" Failing to wait if the desired effect occurs Punch aims his mortar and, in a way, is glad today worked out somehow. Maybe not for him but that was never any real loss . . . just one less monster in the world. Shame it'll be him. Combat: Punch strikes Tank & Jet with his Look! A distraction! attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Punch's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Jazz's optics seem to come back to light, his systems shutting down the pain relays and report feeds from the massive trauma to the spy master. "Not..lettin' ya..beat on m'..team!" he growls out angrily, his hand raising again..A second grappling hook is in place and launches, the first having torn free when he was ragdolled, and he shoots it across at the tank portion of Overlord, trying to reel himself in as his other hand removes his Autobot symbol from his crushed chest, the thing strangely intact..and now blinking for some reason. Whatever speakers remain on Jazz actually start pumping out music. http://youtu.be/MfmYCM4CS8o Combat: Jazz strikes Tank & Jet with his Grappling Hook attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: That attack has locked on Tank & Jet. (LOCKON) This time, at least, Runabout has the sense to /run/ as Overlord fills the room with indiscriminate destruction. There's a second where it even seems that maybe - just /maybe/ - he's capable of outpacing the stream of explosions hot on his heels, even with a damaged leg, but then a rocket lands mere feet away from his heels, blowing a sizable crater into the ground and sending him sailing through the air, limbs flailing uselessly until he finally crashes into a curved wall. "You've only--*kssh*--given us--more of you--*krrx*--to crush, you perfectly inadequate braggart!" Runabout exclaims as he wriggles free of the structure. He almost buckles and falls when he's on his own feet again; the shin damage from the grenades was bad enough, but now there's a chunk missing from one of his heels and a gouge in his chest; his voice crackles and sparks fly from his grill occasionally as he speaks. "Ho--taste supercharged annihilation!" he adds, arms jittering uncontrollably as he tries to level his gun towards Overlord. The explosion - or the following crash - must have done something terrible to his targetting systems, because he can't hold the weapon steady to save his life. Or even pin down where, exactly, Overlord's jet form is, despite its size. So, he does what he figures must be the next best thing: he toddles forward a few steps, and then with an agonized groan, twists into a black sports car that speeds over broken seats and flaming wreckage on a direct route towards the towering tank's flank. If, when he gets close enough, he happens to see anything that looks particularly vulnerable, he'll try to veer towards it; otherwise, he's set on just crashing right into the Decepticon and hoping for the best. Runabout's body compacts into a sleek black car. Combat: Black Lotus Espirit strikes Tank & Jet with his An Even Prettier Wreck attack! -2 Combat: You took damage. Combat: Black Lotus Espirit's attack has damaged your Firepower! "hahahah...." Kickback stands up, slowly, brushing off rubble. A wide, demented grin is smeared across his face. If one is observant, one will notice that boot-shaped dent on the side of his head has never yet been repaired... "KYAHAHAHAHA!" "Yessss.... Oncsssse again, we have to put you in your placssseee!" He hisses, drawing a sub machinegun out from behind his back, the barrel spinning up. He hops upwards in a series of rapid darting jumps, taking the highest possible point above the chaos. There, with carefull aim, he unloads burst-sprays of bullets through the rubble, chasing after targets as well as kicking up a terrible amount of dust and debris. Combat: Kickback sets his defense level to Fearless. Kickback >> !attack jazz, punch, blast off, wraith, runabout=Non-Broken Area=Suppression Fire No Really I Swear Kickback >> !attack jazz, punch, blast off, wraith, runabout=Non Kickback's body twists and rotates as he drops to the ground, turning into a giant metal locust. The metal locust transforms and rises up, body twisting into the shape of a humanoid robot named Kickback. Combat: Kickback strikes Jazz with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Kickback strikes Punch with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Kickback misses Blast Off with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Kickback strikes Wraith with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Kickback strikes Black Lotus Espirit with his Full-Auto Area attack! Tank & Jet takes the shot from Punch right to the space between the tank's turret and its main body, and the turret bounces up before settling back down, albeit sparking at the joint. Seems Punch disabled it with that impressive shot! "You'll find I'm not so easily distracted as that--I always know who to kill!" The tank is rattled by Runabout's slam, the turret wobbling about and belching smoke, but it keeps on charging forward. Right at Jazz. "Don't think I don't know what you're planning, Jazz," Overlord says, accelerating past Wraith. "You honestly don't think I haven't encountered Autobots with hidden explosives before... and killed them? Ah, but, I do have to thank you... for the ramp." The ramp? What does Overlord mean by--OH. He means Jazz. Combat: Tank & Jet sets his defense level to Guarded. Blast Off smirks under his faceplate as his shot does some major damage. Yes, take that you overgrown, over... oh, what did Onslaught call him again? Ah yes. Overdone. Yes, take that, Overdone! His smirk fades, though, as Overlord seems to take even /that/ critical hit very well. There's a slightly confused look from the shuttle now, and an increasing sense that he could *really, really* use his teammates here right now. His weapon remains clutched in his hands as he moves to get into position for another shot, halting briefly as Overlord speaks to him. He proclaims, "I don't tempt fate, I MAKE my own fate, my own future... and YOU are not in it!" His boast is cut a little short as Wraith gives him the evil optic, and there is a small step back as he watches the "Necrobot" go in for that bite he's so fond of... and Blast Off is not. (At least he's dodged every bite Wraith has tried to land on HIM, ha!) Though, hmm, looks like Overlord likes getting bitten about as much as Blast Off does. As the huge 'Con remains distracted by other assailants, Blast Off raises his ionic blaster. Then is interrupted YET AGAIN by Kickback going crazy on them. The shuttleformer is on high alert, and darts to the side, evading the attack. "What the SLAG are you DOING!?" He considers firing at the Insecticon, but Overlord remains his main target. He backs away from Kickback, moving around the room again- then seizes upon another apparent opportunity during the chaos from Kickback to fire once again at the huge Con. Combat: Tank & Jet sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off misses Tank & Jet with his I CHOOSE YOU- for destruction! attack! Combat: Tank & Jet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tank & Jet strikes Jazz with his Roadkill attack! Fortress Maximus has arrived. The music stops. Everything goes to black and white. Time slows down. The tank slams into Jazz, and just as he desired, ramps off of him. Bits of Jazz are going everywhere underneath the tank. Combat: Kickback misses Galen with his Suppression Burst attack! Combat: Kickback strikes Galen with his Suppression Burst Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Galen's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Kickback strikes himself with his Suppression Burst Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Kickback's Accuracy! (Blinded) Wraith is hurting, and that's slowing him down... and Kickback is really starting to be a primary contributor to the whole mess. He pushes himself up to his feet, staggering a bit before falls. That ruptured energon tank is really taking its toll, and he transforms, charging up another big dispersal pattern. If he can't hit one thing, he'll just hit everything at once. As capacitors begin to reach their full load, he sends out the quick message to the select few he cares to. Punch, Jazz, Runabout, and Blast Off. << Cover your optics. This is going to be bright. >> Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Neutral. Fortress Maximus has left. Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Combat: Jazz has created a bomb: "No Matter the Cost"! Combat: Galen strikes Kickback with his Grab attack! Fortress Maximus has left. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador <'Wraith'> strikes Tank & Jet with his Electrifying Beacon Of Hope Area attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador <'Wraith'>'s attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Tank & Jet's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Lamborghini Aventador <'Wraith'> strikes Kickback with his Electrifying Beacon Of Hope Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Kickback's Accuracy. (Blinded) Punch falls. Uselessly and lifelessly from one knee to prone and deathly still on the floor. The last barrage was just one too many it seems. Jazz..it's what's for dinner. Or in this case, it's everyone's favorite ramp. The Autobot is run over by the massive tank, further crushing him, but not putting him offline and as Overlord passes over top him his wench kicks in again. Bits and pieces of Jazzmeister scatter over the ground as the disembodied torso hauls back onto the tank. "Not gettin' away..like Prime said..no matter tha cost!" he declares as he gets to where he needs to be. There's more at stake here than just him..the planet Nebulos..it's people. They've been drawn into this war and already paid a heavy toll for it, but his mind recoils from the thought of horrors he's seen Overlord and his cronies inflict already. The fate of the entire planet hangs in the balance if Overlord survives.. His hand raises up, that Autobot emblem flashing faster and faster and then he slams it down into the tank, right on the engine, before the detonation rocks the auditorium, contained between Jazz and Overlord's forms. What's left of Jazz is sent flying by the explosion, the torso of the Autobot spymaster and sabateur landing against the wall, unmoving and unaware, his optical visor shattered to pieces and his form wrecked almost beyond recognition. Combat: Jazz strikes Tank & Jet with No Matter the Cost's Huge Explosion #9385 Area attack! Combat: Jazz's No Matter the Cost is destroyed! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Jazz's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Jazz strikes himself with No Matter the Cost's Huge Explosion #9385 Area attack! Combat: Jazz falls to the ground, unconscious. "Gah--'Kickback'?!" Runabout exclaims as bullets rake across his side and kick up enough dust to render his optics nigh on useless; even when the initial cloud settles, he still can't see, because they're coated with debris. Between that and one of the bullets that left holes in his door striking his guidance system, he's swerving to and fro as he tries to circle around the auditorium. "What about our pet gathering expedition?! The nerve--the /temerity/!!" Wraith alerts him to protect his optics, but the dust is already making it so hard to see that he doesn't have much to fear from additional flares just now. His dust-coated sensors also make it much more difficult to figure out where Overlord actually is, not to mention the far smaller Kickback; this leaves the damaged Battlecharger doing terrifyingly unsafe laps around the space until finally, fortune smiles upon him, and-- *BOOOOOOM!* --'Jazz' helpfully gives him a clue as to /someone's/ whereabouts /and/ brightens what is swiftly becoming a rather unpalatable day. Overlord, Kickback--it doesn't really matter who Jazz just put in the line of fire; tires squeal as Runabout orients himself towards the blast as adroitly as he's capable of. Once he finishes skidding uncontrollably for a few feet, he's able to slam on the gas and make another pass at the tyrannical tank. An awful, grinding, *grrnn--CHNK!* noise comes from his rear as he struggles to bring a gun to bear; his efforts seem to be in vain, right up until the last minute when the trunk goes flying off of its hinges and a blaster folds out on a movable arm. He has all of a second or two to fire indiscriminately in the tank's general direction before slamming straight into it. Combat: Black Lotus Espirit sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Black Lotus Espirit strikes Tank & Jet with his Not Quite A Drive By Shooting (Ram) attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Black Lotus Espirit's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Black Lotus Espirit sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Black Lotus Espirit misses Tank & Jet with his Grab attack! Blast Off ...MISSES??!! How the slag? Argh, this is getting so old. The proud sniper can't stand misses... he's not even used to them, and having Overlord evade his shots again and again is frustrating. And that's on TOP of his subpar performance the other day in Washington D.C. The Combaticon is mortified to even think of his poor shooting- though he can blame Jazz for it. There's a quick glare at what remains of the Autobot meister, then he hears ...Wraith. There's a startled glance over in Wraith's direction as he receives a warning instead of an attack, but he doesn't complain and (once he's determined it's not a trick) he shields his optics. He gives a small courteous nod in the Autobot's direction, then continues circling around for another shot. This won't do. He's a Combaticon, and while his forte' is soaring through the air, blasting people from above... he's also proud of BEING a Combaticon, and has no wish to see Overlord or the DJD besmirch that name. It's a fearsom name, a proud one... and it's time Overlord learned to respect that!!! The Combaticon shuttle waits for his moment, then darts in to leap onto a high railing so he can glare at Overlord optic to optic. "You seem to have a little luck on your side, but you chose to take on the Combaticons, and that means that *I* am going to simply have to see to it that your luck runs out- RIGHT NOW." With that, he fires, aiming for Overlord's head! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Fearless. Drum roll Combat: Blast Off strikes Tank & Jet with his Feeling LUCKY Punk? (Laser) attack! Combat: You took damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Firepower! "Heheheheh--" Overlord chuckles as he relishes the feeling of flattening Jazz--but perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he inflicts on others to fill the emptiness within him? Unfortunately for Overlord, however, he also succeeded in putting himself at the absolute worst possible place he could have if he had intended to avoid catching that bomb, and so the tank is obscured in smoke and flame for several moments as it goes sailing through the air, right for the Council walls. Is the tank destroyed?!? Lasers, electrical arcs, even Runabout himself smack into what must surely an utterly annihilated tank. However, when the tank smashes through the walls, and the smoke clears... it's still largely intact. What the hell is he made of!? The jet proceeds to fly out the same hole, and both the tank and jet unite in mid-air. "That was close--but unfortunately for you, the nightmare has only begun. Do you recall what I said about perception and belief? I believe that I own Nebulos, and can make it into whatever I wish, is it so?" He begins to rocket away... and then, something terrible happens. The ground shakes violently, and from underneath the ground, huge spires shoot upwards, smashing aside whatever structures may have originally been there. People run for cover and buildings collapse all around as the city is quickly and brutally transformed into something else! Even the roof of the council chambers begins to collapse! "It IS so--because I will it !" Overlord says in parting as he rockets off into the horizon. Combat: Tank & Jet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Lamborghini Aventador <'Wraith'> transforms and watches with a hint of impending doom as the two modes merge (in a move that's totally copying Sky Lynx) to form some large monstrosity... but, then Overlord turns tail to flee. He drops, joining Punch in the 'man that really hurt' pile, leaking a fair bit more than might be comfortable before reaching over to grab whatever might be left of Jazz so he can limp his way out, checking the faces of the councilmembers killed to if Sorgen, at the very least, made it out. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Kickback makes a timed leap, transforming in mid-flight into a locust, clinging to Overlord as the double powermaster makes his escape. The bug shrinks down, hitching a ride on out. Kickback shrinks into a tiny grasshopper through the magic of television. Sorgen, at least, did seem to make it out. Alas, several council members were not so lucky. Reports Message: 9/17 Posted Author Koraja in ruins Jul 13 2014 Overlord ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Galaxy News Network skimmer is flying over the city of Koraja on Nebulos, but thanks to the devastation they're recording below, the only proof of that is the subtitle below: LIVE ON NEBULOS: KORAJA IN RUINS! Indeed, the city is a wreck, with odd, pointed spires poking out of the ground where there once stood proud, towering buildings made by the Nebulans themselves. Also in frame is a humanoid alien reporter with a Geraldo-esque stache. "What you see below is the aftermath of a devastating attack by the renegade Decepticon called 'Overlord', who today, attacked the Council of Peers after revealing that he was controlling two of its council members, Kord and Soriza. Kord, especially, had been appointed the leader of the Council and granted emergency powers, but recent facts have to light revealing that Kord was helping to orchestrate the very same crisis on Nebulos that he was supposed to stop. While his attack was repelled by the Autobots and Decepticons, Overlord retreated claiming that he controlled Nebulos and could make it into whatever he wants. Then... this happened. These spires emerged from the ground, causing incredible devastation! The death toll is unknown at this time, but Nebulan emergency crews have responded and are among the finest in the galaxy." The reporter glances to his side. "...I've just received word that GNN has received a message from Overlord, addressed to Galvatron!" The feed switches to a prerecorded message, showing Overlord's disarmingly beautiful face. "Galvatron. See the world of Nebulos. It is *my* world. And as you can see, I can make it into *anything* I want, just by willing it. How many planets can *you* say that of? None, of course. You had your chance with Cybertron some time ago, but you *squandered* it as usual. Understand this, Galvatron. Despite your blustering, I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be. I've shown your minions this again and again. And when we face each other, you will see for yourself what I mean. WHEN I call for you, and not before, you will come to me. Then I will break you, and take from you everything you have." He smiles. "Soon."